Compendio Potter
by River94
Summary: Recopilación de todos aquellos drabbles perdidos en el anonimato. Por todos aquellos momentos en los que dejamos en el olvido los recuerdos que pudieron ser. -AUs, RAs y posibles canon. Cap. 7: Harry Potter - Dueño.
1. Cambiar

*_**Harry Potter** pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Nada de lo leído aquí fue creado con fines de lucro._

*_Ninguno de los drabbles tiene conexión alguna (tal vez algunos, en un futuro, sí) y serán de personajes variados. _

Número de Palabras:_** 205**, sin título._

Palabra base:_** Cambiar**._

* * *

_**Cambiar.**_

Remus Lupin se juzgaba a sí mismo como una persona pacífica y muy tranquila, superávit en bondad y amabilidad, incluso el lobo dentro de él era lo más sosegado posible. Si bien era un hombre de alma vivaracha, era simplemente imposible que atacara a algo o a alguien, y le era engorroso odiar a alguien.

Pero aquella noche de octubre todo cambió para el joven hombre lobo. Nunca pensó que uno de sus más allegados amigos fuera capaz de lo cometido. Después de esa noche, Remus Lupin se convirtió en una persona huraña y atormentada, despreciador de todo aquello que le relacionara con sus difuntos amigos. Después de esa noche, el lobo se convirtió en verdugo.

Años y años fueron los que atormentaron al hombre cenizo, devastándolo día con día. 12 años perdidos en el rencor. Hasta que descubrió la verdad.

Sirius Black le sonrió. No era la misma sonrisa de antaño, en esta se veía la mezcla de la demencia y la cordura.

Y Remus Lupin recobró el sentido. Se sintió avergonzado de sí, y pidió perdón al harapiento amigo perdido.

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black volvieron a mirarse con ese brillo de amistad traviesa sólo visto en ellos.

Las personas no pueden cambiar.


	2. Fuego

_***Harry Potter **pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Nada de lo escrito aquí fue creado con fines de lucro._

Número de palabras:** 151**_, sin título._

Palabra base:** Fuego**.

* * *

_**Fuego.**_

A Severus Snape muy pocas cosas le daban el placer de sentir aquel escozor cálido que se produce cuando algo te hace dichoso.

Severus Snape temía sólo a una cosa: encontrar ese algo que lo volviera dichoso. Tal vez porque, desde que puede recordar, todo aquello que le ha provocado alegría se ha desvanecido con la dama Muerte. Y aunque se miente pensando que no lo quiere por creer que es una pérdida de tiempo, sabe que no quiere llorar de nuevo la muerte de un querido.

Por eso se encuentra en ese instante viendo a Hogwarts arder rojo. Se puede pensar que sonríe por el morboso gusto que le excita al ver el sufrir de los guerreros reunidos allí combatiendo contra Lord Voldemort.

Es una lástima que sólo él comprenda la relación que tiene en su vida ese hermoso fuego siniestro que está soltando risas infantiles. Un fuego tan rojo.


	3. Cabello

*_**Harry P****otter** pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Nada de lo escrito aquí fue creado con fines de lucro._

Número de palabras:** 223** sin título.

Palabra base: **Cabello**.

* * *

_**Cabello.**_

Hacía tiempo que su padre le había hablado sobre los planes de retorno del Señor Tenebroso. Draco no le había prestado interés alguno, negándose a creer en la cháchara malvada que Lucius pregonaba entusiasmado.

Fue a finales de su cuarto año en Hogwarts cuando se enteró de que toda la verborrea de su padre era cierta. Lord Voldemort había regresado.

Draco intentó mantenerse tan sereno como le fuese posible. No era fácil saber que un mago tenebroso con deseos de dominar el mundo estaba constantemente en tu casa (por culpa del e_stúpido_ ofrecimiento de tu _lamebotas_ padre).

Fue en su sexto año en Hogwarts cuando el menor de los Malfoy se dio cuenta de que no podría más, cuando vio la enorme cantidad de órdenes que el Lord le daba. Draco Malfoy era quien daba las órdenes en su vida, no otros.

Fue al baño y, con cara de angustia, se miró en el espejo. Lentamente levantó su mano derecha y… se arregló el cabello. Entonces sonrió con satisfacción.

Draco supo ahí que podría soportar todo si su cabello seguía perfecto. Su cabello rubio platinado, tan lacio, tan sedoso, tan brillante… Ese cabello tan perfecto, sólo digno de un Malfoy como él, era lo que le hacía seguir adelante.

Ah, mantener a salvo a su familia también le daba un poco de aguante.


	4. Serio

*_**Harry Potter** pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Nada de lo escrito aquí fue creado con fines de lucro._

Número de palabras: **208**.

Palabra base: **Serio**.

* * *

**_Serio._**

El joven Potter de ojos verdes era bien conocido por sus sonrisas. No importaban las circunstancias, Harry Potter _siempre_ sonreía. Era el niño que vivió para sonreír.

El joven Potter de ojos verdes no era conocido por sus risas. No importaban las circunstancias, Harry Potter _nunca_ reía. Era el niño que vivió para no reír.

Donde sea que Harry iba, llevaba portando consigo una gran sonrisa. Sonrisas amables, cómplices, sádicas, de gracia, de disculpa, agradecidas… ¡Pero nunca una risa!

Sus allegados morían por escuchar aquel sonido escapar de los labios del moreno. Un día decidieron que Potter no acabaría su primer año en Hogwarts sin haberles permitido escuchar sus risas.

Aquellos denominados amigos hicieron de todo, pero nada sirvió. Harry comenzó a molestarse, ¡quería que lo dejaran en paz!

Pasado el tiempo, el hostigamiento siguió.

Fue tarde cuando los amigos se dieron cuenta de que dejaron de ser amigos, y de que la sonrisa de Harry Potter dejó de ser una sonrisa para pasar a convertirse en esa expresión seria que portaba ahora.

El joven Potter de ojos verdes era bien conocido por su mueca seria. No importaban las circunstancias, Harry Potter _siempre_ alejaba la afectación de su rostro. Era el niño que vivió para no tener expresión.


	5. Bailar

***Harry Potter** pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Nada de lo escrito aquí fue creado con fines de lucro.

Número de palabras: **258**.

Palabra base: **bailar**.

* * *

_**Bailar.**_

Neville disfrutaba de la música clásica: Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovski, Paganini, Chopin, Händel, Debussy, por mencionar a los más conocidos.

Amaba ponerse los audífonos de su reproductor e ir a todas partes escuchando sus obras predilectas. Recuerda con amargura cómo suspendió aquel examen de Ciencias Químicas, cuando el profesor creyó que estaba escuchando las respuestas en su antiguo mp3. _"No más música en el colegio"_, se dijo en ese momento. Aunque sabía que Snape, su profesor, era consciente de que no estaba copiando.

Su abuela estaba contenta con sus gustos musicales. _"¡Qué buen nieto me ha tocado!"_ pensaba la anciana, _"¡No escucha esa basura llamaba reggaetón ni esa barbarie que es el metal!"_. Su felicidad acabó cuando el muchacho expresó un deseo escondido durante mucho.

– Quiero ser bailarín de Ballet, abuela.

La señora Longbottom quedó impactada. ¡Era imposible que su pequeño Neville quisiera practicar tal mariconada! La vieja mujer puso cara asqueada al imaginar al joven gordinflón con medias y tutú.

El ballet era para niñas y afeminados y… ¡No! ¡Neville no _podía_ ser maricón!

En la familia Longbottom había reglas. Reglas que, a pesar de estar en pleno siglo XXI, se asemejaban a las tan reservadas de antaño. Una de esas reglas prohibía a los homosexuales.

Así, Augusta, la abuela, con pena y tristeza, alejó a Neville de ella. ¡No quería que por culpa de ese muchachillo desviado ella quedase marcada ante la sociedad!

Neville no sólo no pudo cumplir el sueño: empezó a odiar el ballet. Por culpa de ese estúpido baile había perdido a su amada familia.


	6. Soñar

_***Harry Potter** pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Nada de lo escrito aquí fue creado con fines de lucro._

Número de palabras: _**150** sin contar el título_.

Palabra base:**_ Soñar_**.

* * *

_**Soñar.**_

Tom Riddle amaba soñar. Alejarse de aquellas funestas presencias a su alrededor. Marvolo era capaz de soñar en cualquier lugar.

Ante sus ojos pasaron todos aquellos bellos momentos: cuando conoció a Nagini, cuando descubrió que era un mago y entró a Hogwarts, cuando conoció las maravillas de la magia negra…

También recordó los tiempos sin gracia: el senil Dumbledore haciéndole la vida imposible, cuando perdió su cuerpo, cuando Potter lo derrotó tan estúpidamente…

Sin embargo, a Tom nada de eso le importó. Él seguía soñando; soñar era su oficio.

Pero tuvo que abrir los ojos a la realidad. Se vio a sí mismo: viejo, arrugado y sin magia.

– Tienes que dormir, tío Tom – escuchó al pálido jovencito decir. – El doctor Dumbledore dijo que tenías que…

– Harry, cállate.

Riddle no quería que lo siguieran manteniendo con vida. Sólo quería seguir soñando con magia, dragones y pociones.


	7. Dueño

***Harry Potter** pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Nada de lo escrito aquí fue creado con fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Harry Potter**_

****En su vida, el pequeño y escuálido Harry Potter nunca había sido dueño de nada. Dueño si quiera de su vida...

Cuando vio por primera vez a Hedwig, sus ojos no pudieron separarse de ella y un brillo se asomó en sus orbes verdes. Era una lechuza muy linda.

Su corazón se llenó de alegría y asombro cuando Hagrid le dijo que era su regalo de cumpleaños. ¡De él, de Harry! Su primer regalo _valioso_ de cumpleaños, y... ¡por fin era dueño de algo!

Y aunque al principio sólo la veía como su mascota, un animal cualquiera que se había adueñado, Harry aprendió muy rápido a quererla, respetarla y mimarla.

Ya no era su dueño. Ahora era su amigo.


End file.
